


Little Black Dress

by NervousTwitch



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: F/F, Human AU bc im a coward that cant write smut that involves big meaty claaaws, I was tired of looking at this in my drafts so here it is, I wrote this after season 3 while listening to Holy by King Princess on repeat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:35:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25061707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NervousTwitch/pseuds/NervousTwitch
Summary: Sometimes wildcats need help escaping a hunter's trap; other times, they just need help slipping out of their dress after a night out.
Relationships: Catra/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	Little Black Dress

An echo of laughter could be heard down the hall of a rundown apartment building. Not an unusual sound at 2 in the morning on a Saturday; there are plenty of people attending parties and returning home at this hour. A few stories down they can hear the echo of someone else's drunken laughter, causing Scorpia and Catra to giggle even more. "Sounds like someone else is having fun huh?" Catra murmured. "Guess we gotta show them how much more fun we're gonna have."

Scorpia's face flushed. Catra probably didn't mean for that to sound like an innuendo. It was probably just the whiskey that had been pouring all night talking. So much whiskey in fact, that Scorpia was helping her friend get to her apartment, despite hers being much closer. But Scorpia insisted on walking her home. 

Of course this was completely platonic mind you. They had a deep friendship and nothing more, despite the fact that Catra’s arms were around her neck, and her mouth so close to her neck, tickling it when she laughed. Even if her pulse is unusually fast while she held Catra bridal style. Her friend just had a little too much to drink. So did she. Catra has made it very clear that she has no time for dating or the sort to a fair amount of people. People cuter, and smaller than her. People who actually stood a chance with Catra. 

“Hey, we’re here,” Catra said, pointing at her door. She hopped out of Scorpia’s arms, swaying slightly as she took her keys out of her bag. “Thanks for bringing me home Scorpia.” 

“No problem! I,” she gulped, suddenly very nervous. Perhaps it was the way Catra’s straps on her dress were slipping off her shoulders, revealing skin that Scorpia hasn’t seen, shouldn’t see! She averts her eyes, face hot. “I’ll be heading home then!”

Before she could turn to leave, Catra had grabbed her by the bicep, an impossible task unless she used both her hands, which she did. “You’re nuts, it’s two am! Just stay here.” 

Before Scorpia could register the words properly in her brain, Catra was already dragging her inside. Scorpia stood in the middle of the small studio, who’s only other real room was the bathroom. She felt too big for this space, not exactly claustrophobic but more like she was intruding on a very personal space. 

With a couple of clicks, Catra closed her door. She throws herself on her bed, stretching with the flexibility of a cat. “Augh I could fall asleep like this. The zipper on this dress is so hard to reach.” 

“I could help you with it,” Scorpia blurted out before she could stop herself. She could only hope that Catra didn’t hear the desperation in her voice. She looked down at her feet, suddenly ashamed of her uncontrollable desire to touch Catra’s skin even a little bit. There was a heavy pause, and then the sound of Catra’s heels hitting the floor. Walking towards her. Scorpia’s pulse skyrocketed again, and she suddenly felt very sober. 

“Okay, give me a hand.” 

Scorpia looked at Catra in the eyes, her face red. Did she know? She fiddled with her hands before shaking her head and attempting to get behind Catra to unzip her. Again, Catra stopped her, but this time only used one hand and applied no pressure, as if she knew the effect she had over Scorpia, who was nothing but putty in her hands right now. 

“Not like that,” she said in a half whisper. She looked completely sober now, and keeping direct eye contact with Scorpia, she stood in front of her. 

“Get on your knees.”

Without hesitation, Scorpia did just that. She gazed up at Catra, her breathing shaky. She didn’t know where to put her trembling hands, and decided it was best to put them on her own thighs. But another command came, and Catra’s hands guided Scorpia’s to the small of her back. 

“Unzip me.” 

Again, no hesitation. If this was a dream she wanted to take full advantage of it. Her shaking hands wandered up Catra’s back, searching for the zipper. In the process, she had to pull Catra in closer, and her face rested on her stomach. This sudden intimacy was sending her into a whirlwind of emotions. Her breathing labored as she searched desperately and slowly for her zipper. She closed her eyes, bit her lip, wanting to absorb every single feeling in this moment. 

As her hands wandered, sometimes high, sometimes low, she could feel Catra’s breath also quicken. Her heart thumped hard in her chest when she dared to look up and saw Catra’s slightly flushed face, and the way her chest rose and fell faster. When Scorpia finally found the zipper and began pulling it down, Catra slid her fingers into Scorpia’s hair and gently tugged, as if to guide her. She walked backwards until she reached the edge of her bed with Scorpia who was still on her knees, face buried in her stomach, and removing her dress with a little more urgency. 

Once the zipper was undone, the dress fell off her shoulders easily, revealing that Catra was braless underneath. She smirked, no doubt because of the shade of red Scorpia was. It was a sharp smirk, all teeth and hunger while she stared at Scorpia, who was staring back at her with adoration and desire in her eyes. Catra leaned back on her elbows, her dress sliding down her legs. 

There was a whispered plea, needy and desperate and beautiful when it tumbled out of Scorpia’s lips. Catra’s only reply was to spread her legs slightly, luring her in with a wave of her finger. 

As if to test the waters, Scorpia first touched her legs, making her way slowly up Catra’s thighs before squeezing them. When she did this, Catra closed her eyes and bit her lip. She did it again and this time Catra let out a pleased sigh. 

She massaged her thighs until Catra was properly squirming, and then peppered kisses on her inner thighs. This earned her a sharp intake of air, and a hot, expecting gaze on her. Without breaking eye contact, Scorpia dove in a little deeper, dragging her tongue over Catra’s underwear. Her hips twitched at the sudden contact; it wasn’t much of a barrier since Catra’s underwear were see through.

Scorpia hooked her fingers in Catra’s underwear, pulling them off slowly before once again kissing Catra’s thighs. 

Catra, on her end, was getting needy. Her clit was hard, to the point of hurting, and had been wet all evening because of this beauty in front of her. She wanted her lips on her, wanted her inside in any way. She swung her leg expertly around Scorpia’s neck, drawing her closer in a sudden swoop. Taking the hint, Scorpia finally tasted her.

Immediately, Catra came once. Scorpia licked and suckled her folds, and Catra arched her back, the desire of the evening sated. But it wasn’t the end of it. Scorpia wriggled her tongue inside, moving in long fast strokes, and Catra came again, this time harder and sloppier. She gripped her sheets, and let out a low moan that drove Scorpia to the edge too. Panting, and relentlessly, Scorpia sucked on Catra’s clit, while easily sliding two fingers inside her. Catra moaned louder, calling Scorpia’s name over and over while she thrust her hips. Scorpia stilled her, placing her free arm over Catra’s hips so she could work her better. She sucked and licked, her fingers moving fast then slow, fast then slow. This drove Catra wild, and she squirmed, wanting to cum but not wanting this feeling of being on the brink to end. She didn't know what to do with her hands; she touched her own breasts, gripped the sheets, squeezed Scorpia’s biceps desperately until her hands found their home in Scorpia’s hair. 

“Scorpia! I’m, I’m gonna-“ 

She tightened around Scorpia’s fingers, reflexively squeezing her legs shut as she cummed hard. She gasped for air, pulling Scorpia on to the bed and on top of her, kissing her hard everywhere; she tasted herself on Scorpia’s lips, and she traveled down, nipping at Scorpia’s neck, brushing her lips across her collarbone. 

“Catra, I... “

A thin finger rested on Scorpia’s lips. The ardent but sleepy eyes Catra gave her set a fire in Scorpia’s heart again, and she kissed Catra’s fingers before holding them in her hands, and laying down next to her.

“I know,” Catra said. “Me too. Can I say it properly in the morning, over a cup of coffee?”

“Anything you want, Wildcat,” Scorpia replied, and wrapped Catra up in a hug. “But I’m not letting go tonight.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading :3


End file.
